


Root

by TastesLikeCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, OT3, Rare Pairings, Sibling Incest, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastesLikeCream/pseuds/TastesLikeCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex swears over and over: they have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Root

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not profiting off this - it was written purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Anal sex and double penetration requires preparation which is not directly featured in this story, though its implied. 
> 
> Do research - be safe.

Alex strokes his thighs, smiling as he shudders.

"Easy," he says, sliding through layers of come and lubricant, "We have you."

Scott pants, come caking his thighs, and layers of sweat slicking his body, seated between Alex and Hank. A flush highlights his pale skin rosy red. Fingers dig into his hips with the promise of leaving unintentional marks.

Alex leans forward, pushing his body as he kisses Hank on the mouth. Scott whines as his nipples brush against fur sending tingles of arousal down his spine.

"Are you ready?" Alex asks, thrusting slowly, grinning as he rubs against Hank.

"A rhythm will be difficult - I did the test in my lab, but we could try?" Hank suggests.

"Did you remember to include the knot?"

Hank freezes a moment then sighs, tentatively rolling his hips. 

Scott whines, letting his head fall backward onto Alex's shoulder, and contemplates what a knot could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are especially appreciated here!
> 
> I did not need Apocolpyse to ship this.


End file.
